


Thrown Gauntlet

by reynesofcastamere



Series: Warrior Blood [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mando!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynesofcastamere/pseuds/reynesofcastamere
Summary: Mando!Zabrak Brothers AU. In which Obi-Wan is an Incurable Flirt, Rex is Flustered, and Maul is about 100% Done With Everyone’s Nonsense.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Feral Opress, Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Warrior Blood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016949
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Thrown Gauntlet

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo....I’ve decided to start another series of fics that are seperate from 'Cracked Firmament' and the 'Chaos Beta' drabbles (which are all over the place in terms of timeline, setting, universe, etc.). Essentially a very self-indulgent AU where Savage, Maul, and Feral all get adopted by Clan Wren. This installment takes place in 20 BBY, so Ahsoka is around 16 and Maul is about 34. However. I want to state outright that the dynamic is intended to be a verrrrry slow build and that nothing romantic and/or sexual will be occurring between Maul and Ahsoka until MUCH later. If what I’ve described does not sound like your personal cup of tea, then by all means, feel free to give this fic and/or series a pass. This is getting a bit long, so to sum up: No trigger warnings, Mando'a translations are marked with [] as usual, cross-posted from tumblr and unbeta’d.

The Jedi Temple is _buzzing_. Not literally, of course, but Ahsoka can feel a strange vibration in the Force. Excitement, or maybe irritation? There’s definitely quite a bit more **whispering** amongst her fellow Jedi and the clone troopers she passes on her path to the east hangar. Master Anakin had told her to pack for a long trip, which she can only assume means they’ve been assigned another mission and he’s withholding the details so as to ‘surprise’ her appropriately. _Typical Skyguy._

She spots Rex near the door, sans helmet. “Good morning, Captain.” A proper salute, quickly returned, though her tone is light.

“Morning, Commander. And-er, yes, it certainly is.” He actually seems to be fidgeting a bit, and his face-

“Rex, are you... _blushing_?”

“N-no. No. Just-ah...Finished up my workout routine. Took more out of me than I expected. You know how it is; One day you’re all shiny-new and the next you feel older than General Yoda.”

“ _Reeeeexxxx_....Come on, whatever it is can’t be **that** bad.”

“The Clawbirds arrived about an hour ago. Captain Wren’s refusing to do much of _anything_ until he finishes repairs on General Skywalker’s ship.” Rex caves, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Master Anakin can’t be too happy about that.” Ahsoka observes, knowing just how...particular he is about his personal projects. “Should I be worried?”

“Er...maybe? It’s kind of a toss-up. Depends on whether M-” He begins, before a subtler voice cuts in.

“Captain, there you are. I was hoping to speak to you.” The speaker is a male Zabrak with soft golden-yellow eyes and skin, the latter of which is liberally patterned in brown markings. Unusual enough, but he’s also clad in full Mandalorian armor, helmet tucked under one arm and carrying what looks like field medic gear along with the standard jetpack and arsenal of weapons. And he’s **glowing** ; a defined Force signature radiating Light and positive energy like a solar lamp. How-?

“Medic Sergeant Wren. They are still getting along, right?”

“Oh yes. He’s in a much better mood than last time. Apologies, am I interrupting?”

“Thank the Maker. And no, um. Commander Tano, this is Medic Sergeant Feral Wren.” Rex looks like he’s in danger of heatstroke with how red he’s gotten. It’s not hard to see _why_ , especially when Feral gives a smile that could melt half the ice on Bahryn. Rather than salute her, he stretches his right hand out so that they can clasp forearms briefly, a greeting from one warrior to another.

“It’s a pleasure, Medic Sergeant.” She smiles back. Ahsoka can’t help it. He’s just...She’s fighting the urge to **hug** him like some kind of stuffed animal toy. Which is _bizarre_ and will most definitely **not** be happening anytime soon.

“Tano...Oh, you must be ‘Snips’. It’s almost a shame Savage volunteered to help the younglings train, we’ve both wanted to meet you for some time now.” Wait, _what_? “ **Tranyc’vod** [Sunny(star-burned) brother] Anakin hasn’t been able to call as often, but he’s very proud of your accomplishments.” Feral remarks, genuinely pleased even as her head spins with the implications. Her Master has a _lot_ of explaining to do.

“Speaking of which, I’d better not keep him waiting much longer. I look forward to talking to you again, though. See you later, Captain. Maybe you should ask the Medic Sergeant about those **stamina** issues you’re having?” She can’t resist ribbing Rex as she departs, watching him splutter as Feral, like any good medic, starts making inquiries about his ‘condition’ while looking him over. And placing a hand on his chestplate, apparently. _Huh_. Maybe her friend’s obvious crush isn’t **quite** as one-sided as she’d thought. Ahsoka navigates her way through the semi-organized rows of ships. Even if Anakin’s presence in the Force wasn’t abnormally strong, she doesn’t need to focus to find him. Not when he’s talking loud enough to be heard across half the hangar.

“-last time, it’s _fine_! You’re just being **paranoid** , as _usual_.”

“Every ship I have been forced to **borrow** from you has either crashed, suffered a critical malfunction, or was confined to the scrap heap mere _hours_ after landing. **No one** is setting foot on this poorly-constructed _death trap_ until I am absolutely certain it won’t spontaneously combust mid-flight.” And that must be Captain Wren. He sounds... **irritated** , to say the least.

“My ships run perfectly, thanks. Must hurt that Mando pride, knowing a _Jedi_ is a better pilot and mechanic than you, **Captain**.” She’s not quite within visual range yet, but she _knows_ her Master is smirking.

“How sad that **as a Jedi** , you cannot recognize your own _failings_ , **General**. Perhaps you should conduct a survey of your ‘victims’ instead of this poor attempt at **_distraction_**. **Mir’osik adiik be’kyorla hut’uun!** [Dung for brains child of (a) rotten coward!]-”

“ **Ouch**. What, did one of your horns get caught in the hydraulics?”

“ _Hilarious_. Make yourself useful by grabbing a towel, or something from Kenobi’s closet. I’m coming out.”

“Ah, Captain Wren. I thought the general ambience had improved. What were you saying about my clothing?” She hadn’t been aware of Master Kenobi’s presence before this. Either he’d used a secondary entrance or had been waiting for his chance to join the exchange while the captain was **busy**.

“Kenobi.”

“Oh come now, surely you can muster a more _polite_ greeting than that. You’ve been away so long I’ve had to listen to recordings just to remember the sound of your lovely voice.”

“Perhaps I will address you with respect when you learn to stop **leering** at me, **besom** [ill-mannered lout].”

“Busted. _Again_.”

“You’re **not** helping, Anakin.”

Ahsoka rounds a corner and-Oh. **Wow**. _How far down do those-?_ She blinks a few times, just to be sure of what she’s seeing. Yep, there is a very shirtless Zabrak with the kind of muscle definition that would make scores of artists weep standing with his back to her and wiping his face off with a towel. She _desperately_ hopes that her jaw is not hanging open as he turns his head to survey her with one vibrant yellow tourmaline eye. She honestly doesn’t know if she wants to draw closer or back away in that moment. His presence in the Force is not a benevolent, harmless light, but rather a controlled fire that sparks and issues dark threads of smoke. This...Ahsoka doesn’t **understand** what is going on, and it’s starting to make her uncomfortable.

“The spy finally shows herself.” He remarks, assessing and dismissing her as a non-threat within the span of a few seconds, continuing to clean off whatever type of mess had been spattered on him.

“Don’t mind him, Snips. Someone shoved a shock baton up his ass years ago and the medics never found a way to pull it out. _Tragic_ , really.” Anakin Skywalker grins, arms loosely folded across his chest and leaning against the outside of his ship. “Ahsoka, this is Maul. We’ll be working with him and his people for the forseeable future.” It clicks suddenly where she’s heard both his name and that of his group before: Captain Maul of Clan Wren and his company are the only Mandalorian supercommandos who will _actually_ work with the Jedi Council. At least, when they’re not busy with bodyguard or mercenary jobs. Part of that involves what is referred to -with some awe and a **lot** of fear- as ‘running the gauntlet’, a mandatory training course for any Padawans or Knights posted to or intending to spend a considerable amount of time in the barely-civilized regions of space. It’s been suspended since the war started in earnest, but if they’re going to be sticking around for a while...Well, the implications are pretty serious. And Ahsoka has somehow managed to _ogle_ one of the most infamous hardasses this side of the Mid Rim. Fantastic. **Really**.

Maul disposes of the stained towel and turns to face her properly, Ahsoka’s gaze staying determinedly on his face as they grip each other’s right forearms. He doesn’t pull back after a few seconds as Feral had, hand locking in place as he seems to peer into her soul. “I will say this once. We are not like our **evaar’la vod’e** [young brothers]. We are _not_ subservient to you, and I do _**not**_ accept excuses or blatant disrespect.” A pause and a slight increase in pressure, just below the threshold of inflicting pain. “Are you ready, Ahsoka Tano?”

“Yes, Captain.” She answers with a certainty that she can feel in her very **bones** , and is rewarded with the hint of a wry smile when he lets go. Well that’s... _something_. Master Kenobi clears his throat pointedly. Right. Mission briefing first. Sort out her feelings later. Still, she can’t help but look forward to whatever comes next. 

**Author's Note:**

> *cracks knuckles* Well, that’s the first installment. A little vague on the details, but I’m hoping to elaborate on what’s been hinted at here relatively soon. The name of the supercommando company comes from the Legends novel Maul:Lockdown by Joe Schreiber. And yes, for fellow Rebels fans who are reading this thing: In this AU, Sabine and Tristan get three badass Zabrak-hybrid uncles and a fair amount of adopted cousins. (Which is entirely Savage’s doing.) I do believe that Anakin is a gifted mechanic, but also couldn’t resist the running joke of ‘Skywalker’s ships/anything he tinkers with only work for him and Artoo’. Cheers!


End file.
